ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters Series
The Real Ghostbusters Marvel UK is the UK published comic series. It was based on The Real Ghostbusters Animated TV Show. It was more like the Now Slimer! comics with the multiple stories and different small segments, and aimed very specifically at younger children. It was also fortnightly (bi-weekly) to begin with, before going weekly for most of it's run. The series ended it's last few issues in monhtly format, and was by then only reprints of older stories. The comics generally consisted of three comic strips, a text story (Usually 'Winstons Diary), a Spengler's Spirit Guide Page, and half-page Slimer strip. Some of the stories made in the line also got reprinted by Now Comics The Real Ghostbusters. Sadly its hard to find the comics after the 80's due to the fragile paper they were printed on. List of Comics While not confirmed, the comics print run went from issue #001 (March 26, 1988) - #193 (September, 1992) Note the first 12 comics go by a bi-weekly schedule and then they switch to weekly for the rest of the run. The last 8 were released monthly. * #001 (Date March 26, 1988) * #002 (Date April 9, 1988) * #003 (Date April 23, 1988) * #004 (Date May 7, 1988) * #005 (Date May 21, 1988) * #006 (Date June 4, 1988) * #007 (Date June 18, 1988) * #008 (Date July 2, 1988) * #009 (Date July 16, 1988) * #010 (Date July 30, 1988) * #011 (Date August 13, 1988) * #012 (Date August 27, 1988) * #013 (Date September 10, 1988) * #014 (Date September 17, 1988) * #015 (Date September 24, 1988) * #016 (Date October 1, 1988) * #017 (Date October 8, 1988) * #018 (Date October 15, 1988) * #019 (Date October 22, 1988) * #020 (Date October 29, 1988) * #021 (Date November 5, 1988) * #022 (Date November 12, 1988) * #023 (Date November 19, 1988) * #024 (Date November 26, 1988) * #025 (Date December 3, 1988) * #026 (Date December 10, 1988) * #027 (Date December 17, 1988) * #028 (Date December 24, 1988) * #029 (Date December 31, 1988) * #030 (Date January 7, 1989) * #031 (Date January 14, 1989) * #032 (Date January 21, 1989) * #033 (Date January 28, 1989) * #034 (Date February 4, 1989) * #035 (Date February 11, 1989) * #036 (Date February 18, 1989) * #037 (Date February 25, 1989) * #038 (Date March 4, 1989) * #039 (Date March 11, 1989) * #040 (Date March 18, 1989) * #041 (Date March 25, 1989) * #042 (Date April 1, 1989) * #043 (Date April 8, 1989) * #044 (Date April 15, 1989) * #045 (Date April 22, 1989) * #046 (Date April 29, 1989) * #047 (Date May 6, 1989) * #048 (Date May 13, 1989) * #049 (Date May 20, 1989) * #050 (Date May 27, 1989) * #051 (Date June 3, 1989) * #052 (Date June 10, 1989) * #053 (Date June 17, 1989) * #054 (Date June 24, 1989) * #055 (Date July 1, 1989) * #056 (Date July 8, 1989) * #057 (Date July 15, 1989) * #058 (Date July 22, 1989) * #059 (Date July 29, 1989) * 060|#060]] (Date August 5?, 1989) * #061 (Date August 12, 1989) * #062 (Date August 19?, 1989) * #063 (Date August 26?, 1989) * #064 (Date September 2?, 1989) * #065 (Date September 9?, 1989) * #066 (Date September 16, 1989) * #067 (Date September 23, 1989) * #068 (Date September 30, 1989) * #069 (Date October 7, 1989) * #070 (Date October 14, 1989) * #071 (Date October 21, 1989) * #072 (Date October 28, 1989) * #073 (Date November 4?, 1989) * #074 (Date November 11?, 1989) * #075 (Date November 18?, 1989) * #076 (Date November 25, 1989) * #077 (Date December 2, 1989) * #078 #078 (Date December 9, 1989) * #079 (Date December 16, 1989) * #080 (Date December 23?, 1989) * #081 (Date December? 30?, 1989) * #082 (Date January? 6?, 1990) * #083 (Date January? 13?, 1990) * #084 (Date January? 20?, 1990) * #085 (Date January? 27?, 1990) * #086 (Date February? 3?, 1990) * #087 (Date February? 10?, 1990) * #088 (Date February? 17?, 1990) * #089 (Date February? 24?, 1990) * #090 (Date March? 3, 1990?) * #091 (Date March 10?, 1990) * #092 (Date March 17, 1990) * #093 (Date March 24?, 1990) * #094 (Date March 31?, 1990) * #095 (Date April 7?, 1990) * #096 (Date April 14?, 1990) * #097 (Date April 21?, 1990) * #098 (Date April 28, 1990) * #099 (Date May 5, 1990) * #100 (Date May 12, 1990) * #101 (Date May 19, 1990) * #102 (Date May 26?, 1990) * #103 (Date June 2, 1990) * #104 (Date June 9?, 1990) * #105 (Date June 16?, 1990) * #106 (Date June 23?, 1990) * #107 (Date June 30?, 1990) * #108 (Date July 7?, 1990) * #109 (Date July 14?, 1990) * #110 (Date July 21?, 1990) * #111 (Date July 28?, 1990) * #112 (Date August 4?, 1990) * #113 (Date August 11?, 1990) * #114 (Date August 18?, 1990) * #115 (Date August 25?, 1990) * #116 (Date September 1?, 1990) * #117 (Date September 8, 1990) * #118 (Date September 15, 1990) * #119 (Date September 22, 1990) * #120 (Date September 29?, 1990) * #121 (Date October 6?, 1990) * #122 (Date October 13?, 1990) * #123 (Date October 20, 1990) * #124 (Date October 27, 1990) * #125 (Date November 3, 1990) * #126 (Date November 10, 1990) * #127 (Date November 17, 1990) * #128 (Date November 24, 1990) * #129 (Date December 1, 1990) * #130 (Date December 8, 1990) * #131 (Date December 15, 1990) * #132 (Date December 22, 1990) * #133 (Date December 29, 1990) * #134 (Date January 5, 1991) * #135 (Date January 12, 1991) * #136 (Date January 19, 1991) * #137 (Date January 26, 1991) * #138 (Date February 2, 1991) * #139 (Date February 9, 1991) * #140 (Date February 16, 1991) * #141 (Date February 23, 1991) * #142 (Date March 2, 1991) * #143 (Date March 9, 1991) * #144 (Date March 16, 1991) * #145 (Date March 23, 1991) * #146 (Date March 30, 1991) * #147 (Date April 6, 1991) * #148 (Date April 13, 1991) * #149 (Date April 20, 1991) * #150 (Date April 27, 1991) * #151 (Date May 4, 1991) * #152 (Date May 11, 1991) * #153 (Date May 18, 1991) * #154 (Date May 25, 1991) * #155 (Date June 1?, 1991) * #156 (Date June 8?, 1991) * #157 (Date June 15?, 1991) * #158 (Date June 22?, 1991) * #159 (Date June 29, 1991) * #160 (Date July 6, 1991) * #161 (Date July 13, 1991) * #162 (Date July 20, 1991) * #163 (Date July 27, 1991) * #164 (Date August 3, 1991) * #165 (Date August 10, 1991) * #166 (Date August 17, 1991) * #167 (Date August 24, 1991) * #168 (Date August 31, 1991) * #169 (Date September 7, 1991) * #170 (Date September 14, 1991) * #171 (Date September 21, 1991) * #172 (Date September 28, 1991) * #173 (Date October 5, 1991) * #174 (Date October 12, 1991) * #175 (Date October 19, 1991) * #176 (Date October 26, 1991) * #177 (Date November 2, 1991) * #178 (Date November 9, 1991) * #179 (Date November 16, 1991) * #180 (Date November 23, 1991) * #181 (Date November 30, 1991) * #182 (Date December 7, 1991) * #183 (Date December 14, 1991) * #184 (Date December 21, 1991) * #185 (Date December 28, 1991) * #186 (Date February? 1992) * #187 (Date March? 1992) * #188 (Date April? 1992) * #189 (Date May? 1992) * #190 (Date June? 1992) * #191 (Date July? 1992) * #192 (Date August? 1992) * #193 (Date September 1992) Annuals *Annual 1989 *Annual 1990 *Annual 1991 *Annual 1992 Collected/Specials *Spring Special *Summer Special *Holiday Special *Winter Special *Fall Special *Easter Special *Summer Holiday Special *Fall Holiday Special *Winter Holiday Special *TV Special Book Note: Not much is known about the book but its a one off by Marvel BKs. It is said to be a collection of The Real Ghostbusters UK Comic Strips. *[[Marvel Comics Compendium|Compendium (aka The Giggling Ghoul and Other Stories)]] A host of stories where adapted into childrens novels using artwork from the UK marvel comic's series. * *And Egon's New Invention reuses Marvel Comics 050 cover *The Real Ghostbusters The Return of Mr Stay Puft *The Real Ghostbusters and the Ghostly Shark *The Real Ghostbusters Four Ghostbusters and a Baby *The Real Ghostbusters Good-bye to Slimer *The Real Ghostbusters at the Forever Fair *The Real Ghostbusters and the Phantom Pharaoh Graphic Novels Note: They are collections of comic stories from Marvel comics. These were released from 2005 to 2007 by Titan. *A Hard Day's Fright (October 1, 2005) *Who You Gonna Call? (February 1, 2006) *Which Witch is Which? (June 1, 2006) *This Ghost Is Toast! (December 11, 2007) NOW Comics Reprints of Comic Strips *NOW Comics Vol. 1 #21 *NOW Comics Spectacular 3-D Special *NOW Comics Vol. 2 #1 *NOW Comics Vol. 2 #2 *NOW Comics Vol. 2 #3 *NOW Comics Vol. 2 #4 Also See *The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics *Other Ghostbusters Related print External Links *Spook Central "NYGB Comicguide section" References Category:Print Category:The Real Ghostbusters Marvel Comics